El Primer Beso
by Maky
Summary: Fic romantico de un capitulo. Dejen rew o mandemen un mail a makychanyahoo.com.mx


**   
EL PRIMER BESO **   
La tarde mas calurosa del verano, una chica pelirroja de unos brillantes ojos verdes, se encontraba sentada junto a una ventana leyendo un grueso libro titulado: "La utilidad de la sangre de dragón" por el Prof. Albus Dumbledore, cuando de repente su mirada se poso en un osito de peluche que su merodeador le había regalado en el hall del colegio el ultimo día de clases; había estado muy raro en la cena de fin de cursos - no respondia a las bromas que decian sus revoltosos amigos ni molesto al chico del pelo graso cuando paso por su lado - y, cuando ya todo estaban por irse, le entrego el peluche preguntándole con voz temblorosa si quería ser su novia. Lo que sintió en ese momento fue indescriptible, quedo en un total estado de shock y no pudo responder. El sintiéndose rechazado huyo de su vista.   
Al recordar la escena no pudo evitar sonrojarse, con lo que su cara quedo del mismo tono de su cabello, pero el sonido de las campanas del reloj la hizo regresar al la realidad, anunciándole que ya se le había hecho tarde para la fiesta de aquella noche.   
  
+~°~*---*~°~°+  
El hermoso vestido beige tocaba el suelo de marmol y un bouquet de crepe adornaba su pecho, la pelirroja con su abundante cabellera arreglada en un congo, llego al boudoir del casbah donde se celebraba la fiesta. Cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse cara a cara con el chico que protagonizaba todas sus fantasías.   
Con un leve color sonrosado en sus mejillas, busco entre la multitud a alguien mas para salir de aquella bochornosa situación, e intentando no se muy obvia huyo del hijo del anfitrión -que aun no pronunciaba palabra- caminando entre la gente que bebía whisky hacia donde se encontraban sus amigas.   
Paso toda la velada escondiéndose del chico de cabellera azabache; pero, cuando pasaban al comedor, fue instalada junto a su mesa, por lo que no disfruto del buffet en el que servían soufflé, ni el minué que hacia su debut aquella noche. Se reprendió mentalmente a si misma por no poder dejar de escucharlo cuando la conversación del cuarteto vecino se monopolizo sobre aquel fault de quidditch del ultimo partido contra Slytherin que el muchacho no dejaba de comentar.   
Cuando los platos de los postres desaparecieron, seguramente gracias a los Elfos Domésticos pensó con el ceño fruncido, comenzó el baile. Las luces de la lámpara se atenuaron y una suave música inundo el salón aumentado la magia que había en él.   
Sufrió un gran sobresalto cuando el joven del smoking negro, abandonando a sus amigos, se acerco a la mesa donde se hallaba sentada. Pero grande fue la decepción mas que el alivio cuando saco a bailar a una de sus amigas.   
Tratando de huir del smock que se había adueñado del lugar, la chica salió casi corriendo del salón, sin saber que unos ojos ocuros la seguan con la mirada.   
Atravesó un reluciente y ostentoso pasillo que le recordaba la superioridad de su ahora amor platónico llego a un bacón. Realmente necesitada de aire fresco entro a la noche.   
Sola frente a la oscuridad del paisaje, no pudo evitar derramar dos lagrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas, sintiéndose la chica mas tonta del planeta; como pudo haber creído o por lo menos imaginado que alguien con semejante línea de ancestros iba a poder terminar con una sangre sucia como ella.   
Después de un rato de refugio en la oscuridad sintió unos pasos a su espalda, ella queriendo guardar para si misma su desilusión no volteo, pero tras minutos de silencio escucho una voz que la llamaba por su nombre, haciendo que se extremeciera.   
Lentamente se dio la vuelta, ahí estaba el, con los ojos se dijeron todo lo que en su corazón guardaban, esos ojos azabache hicieron que el calor regresara a su alma, le aseguraron que todo iba a estar bien.   
Entonces el rodeándola con sus brazos la acerco lentamente a su cuerpo, con sus corazones golpeándoles el pecho sus labios se fundieron en uno solo, con la ternura del primer amor pero la pasión de la espera; ese beso marco el inicio de una hermosa historia.   



End file.
